


Lineage

by Taijutsudemonslayer



Category: Dragon Ball Super, Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Adoption, Casey is a reporter, Damsel Casey Novak, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Flirting, Futanari, Goku and Olivia are related, Half-Saiyan, Half-Siblings, Minor Character Death, Olivia Benson is a Saiyan, Pregnancy, Training, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 17:33:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20952221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taijutsudemonslayer/pseuds/Taijutsudemonslayer
Summary: Olivia finds out two huge things about herself: 1, she is a Saiyan and 2: she is the half-sister of Goku





	Lineage

Chapter 1: Are you Serious?

Olivia Benson had always felt like she was different from everyone around her, so it didn't bother her when other people began to shun her, other kids began to bully her, and even her own Mom, Serena resented her.

As she matured, Olivia's tough emotional skin was firmly in place, after graduating from high school, Olivia went straight into the Police Academy and was exemplary, nearly acing all of her tests and exams. Every one of Olivia's instructors were vastly impressed with the brunette.

All of the other Cadets weren't anywhere near Olivia skill wise, making many of them jealous of her, though Olivia ignored them.

Eight months later...

Olivia graduated from the Police Academy and made her decision on where she wanted to go.

Surprisingly, Olivia chose Special Victims at the 16th Precinct.

Twenty years later...

Olivia is now the Captain of SVU, she, Detective Amanda Rollins, and Sergeant Odafin "Fin" Tutuola are waiting for a case on a seemingly slow Wednesday evening. It doesn't take long for a case to come up.


End file.
